


Tilting At Windmills

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Can a boy be brave in the face of great danger?
Relationships: Tommen Baratheon & Cersei Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: GOT Writing Challenges





	Tilting At Windmills

_This is it_ , he thought, _I’m not going to be able to make the leap_.

He looked over the chasm at his companion, as cool as ever he was laying on his back staring up at the mid afternoon sky.

 _He’s_ mocking _me._ He recalled thinking how great it would feel to jump over there and pound him on the head.

 _I will make it, I have to make it_ , his face darkened as he saw his compatriot jump up, look him right in the face, and without even flinching, crossed the gap again. Smirking that smirk he always does.

“I will not allow you to make a fool of me, not here in my own hometown!” 

He looked at the gap again. It seemed to have widened at least 100 feet since he looked last.

“This is a fool's errand!”

He had heard someone say that before, not really knowing what it meant, but thinking it sounded grand. Like something an adventurer would say.

He looked over to his buddy and nodded. He was resigned to make this leap of faith. As he moved back he began to shift his weight, in preparation for the jump when he heard his door slam open.

“What in the seven hells are you doing up _there_?”

His mother was in a sour mood. So he knew he must tell the truth.

“Me and Sir Pounce are playing the Knight of the Crossing, and it’s my turn to jump!”

Sir pounce must have sensed trouble, as he bounded off the bed back to the window sill, and down out of the Red Keep.

“You mean to tell me, you were playing games with your cat, and thought it'd be a good idea to jump out of bed? Towards a window?”

Tommen grinned, and reared back, changing his trajectory. He ran and bounced. The last thing his mother saw was a chubby little boy careening towards her through the air.

“I _knew_ I could make it,” he said as he landed full on top of his mother.


End file.
